


A Pleasant Bonus

by Lady_FoxFire



Category: Supernatural, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_FoxFire/pseuds/Lady_FoxFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of season one, the Y.E.D. discover a pleasant bonus as he was searching for a semi truck .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> End os Season 1 of Supernatural
> 
> First Published - April 11, 2008

One could describe a truck stop at night as a complex dance of between massive giants as they jockey for positions to fill up, to find a spot to park and sleep or to get back onto the highway; all the while trying to avoid the much smaller cars and trucks that shared the truck stop. But most others would call a truck stop suicidal chaos.

It was in this environment that a dark hair man walked across the lot and wandered into the section where a number of trucks had parked for a few hours while their drivers slept. The man drifted from truck to truck, looking over each on as if he were judging them on some unknown criteria.

However it was the sight of a lone Peterbilt semi sitting slightly apart from the other trucks that stopped the man in his tracks. The man stared at the blue and red truck with glee, his eyes dancing over flame design that graced the hood of the truck. 

With an unsettling grin the man walked at a leisurely pace towards the semi. Stopping just a few paces from the truck the man once again admired the truck. "Of all the trucks stops around you decided to stop at this one," the man said to himself.

The man smile grew more unsettling as he reached out as if to touch the semi but only to made a couple quick hand gestures before dropping back to his side. Closing the remaining distance between the truck and himself; the man opened the driver's door and climbed in. 

Smiling very smugly, the man ran his hands over the steering wheel. "Yeah this will do very nicely," he said reaching down to turn the ignition with a key, which wasn't there. The engine roared to life. Putting the semi in drive the stranger steered it onto the highway.

As the semi roared down the highway, the man steered the massive vehicle with the ease that only experience could have brought. "I know you're there," the man said to the empty cabin after a number of miles had passed.

The sound of tires hitting the road filled the cabin as the man waited patiently for a reply.

"Oh come now there's no need to be shy," the man said as he steered the semi around a slower moving vehicle. "I bet you're dying of curiosity."

"Who are you and what have you done to me, human?" a voice demanded out of nowhere.

The man chuckled darkly. "Me? Oh I'm not anyone very special; at least not yet. You could say I’m an up and coming leader of the masses," the man replied in a smug tone of voice. "As for what I've done to you, well I simply disabled some of your systems. However I left you with the ability to communicate with the others of your kind after all I wouldn't want to deprive them of all the fun we're having."

"And what fun will that be?" the voice growled in frustration.

"I want to introduce you to some people I know and I figure that they might want to hear what is happening," the man replied as he stirred the semi down the highway. "After all suffering shared is suffering multiplied and I want them to hear you suffer, knowing full well that they can't help you."

The engine of the Peterbilt growled in response to the man's statement. "And what do you want with me, human? Why do you want me to suffer?"

"With you? Absolutely nothing," The man replied. "You 're just a pleasant bonus. You see all I was after at that truck stop was a semi and you, Optimus just happened to be here. I just couldn't pass you up. You could say I'm killing two birds with one stone."

The cab of the semi descended into silence.

The man chuckled once again. "I can feel you fighting for control, Optimus. You really shouldn't bother," the man said as he steered the truck onto an off ramp. "You won't be able to free yourself from my control."

"How do you know my name?" Optimus said in surprise

"Oh I know quit a bit about you Optimus and Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee. And I know all about your human friends too especially about Sam Witwicky. I know how he close he has grown to your kind, how he special he has become to all of you," The man said. "Perhaps after we've dealt with the Winchesters, I'll pay Sam and Bumblebee a visit."

"And **who** are the Winchesters?" Optimus growled.

The man shifted gears causing the semi to pick up speed as a black car came into sight of a road perpendicular to the one they were on. "Oh you're about to meet them very shortly."


End file.
